What was I thinking?
by candygirl200413
Summary: What if Raven became a teen mom? This is my first story people.
1. The inciendence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with that's so raven.**

**This is my first story.**

**Raven's POV:**

**It's only going to be for one night, nothing bad is going to happen I'm a careful person. Or that's what Raven thought.**

**Raven and Devon were at a party that Eddie was throwing; they had a little too much and were in a room about to have S.E.X. After that happen it was around 1:00am, it's been 3 hours. Raven looks at the clock and runs out the room, Devon follows her.**

**Raven: O my goodness its 1 am and my parents are going to kill me, I don't even feel well.**

**Devon: O crap I forgot about your parents, let me take you home.**

**Raven: Thanks Devon you're the best!**

**Raven and Devon were in the car, everything was quite. Until Raven ask Devon something…**

**Raven-Devon did you remember to use protection?**

**Devon- Um…….. No, sorry Rae?**

**Raven- O FUCK NAW! How could you Devon, you know what this means?**

**Devon- Rae you couldn't possible is pregnant can you?**

**Raven-I don't know I really don't know…..**

**This is my first time writing like I said before; please tell me how you like it so far so I can make it better.**

**Next up in my story- Is Raven turly pregnant? **


	2. The moment of Truth

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, here the next chapter.**

**Also sorry for the late update, I been away. **

**Ravens lets that day go by and gets ready to go to school. But today Raven didn't feel well.**

**Raven POV:**

**O shit I feel like crap. Could I possibly be pregnant? Naw**

**-Starts walking to school still feels like crap-**

**She meets up with Eddie and Chelsea.**

**Chelsea - Hey Rae you don't look well today.**

**Eddie- Ya I agree.**

**Raven- Well If I tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone?**

**Chelsea and Eddie- Ya Rae promise**

**Raven- Guys I don't know what to say but I had sex with Devon and I may be pregnant.**

**Eddie- Rae are you serious?  
Chelsea- Wow Rae, I don't know what to say but I know that I'll support you and help you with your pregnancy.**

**Eddie- Ya, Rae, were with you 100 percent.**

**Raven-Thanks you guys. But can you guys come with me to the pharmacy? So I can buy a test?**

**Eddie- Sorry Rae I got bball practice but maybe Chelsea will.**

**Chelsea- Sure Rae, I'll come.**

**-After school-**

**Chelsea and Raven walk to the Pharmacy.**

**Chelsea- Rae are you ready to walk in?**

**Raven-sighs ya I'm ready.**

**Raven and Chelsea walk in and buy the test. They then walk back to Raven house and take the test. About 10-15 minutes later, they see the results……**

**Raven- O my goodness, I can't believe I'm pregnant.**

**Please Review, here's the preview:**

**Preview- What will Devon say? What about Raven's parents?**

**Sorry if it's kind of short. I was on a time limit.**


	3. The truth

**Omg, I'm super sorry that I didn't update as I said I would, so I'm going to post the next 2 chapters of the story now. I'll try to write more either tomorrow or Saturday because I got camp from Monday to Thursday and then I'm going to my best friend birthday party which is a sleepover. So I won't update probably till Saturday or Friday if I have time, thanks for reasoning to me you guys.**

**At this point, Raven didn't know what to think or say. What would her parents say? What would Devon say? All this questions were rushing through her brain.**

**"Chelsea what am I going to do, I cant believe I actually drank, what was I thinking? I'm just a whore and slut" Raven said as she starting crying. Chelsea sat right next to Raven, "Rae you're going to be okay, your family will support you and me and Eddie will support you also Devon, he loves you too much." Chelsea said as she gave Raven a hug. "Thanks Chelsea, I don't know what I would have done if you and Eddie weren't here" Raven said wiping her tears. "Raven you know what we have to do" Chelsea said as she opens Raven Door.**

**Chelsea and Raven walked downstairs to the living room where Tonya and Victor was watching T.V. "Mom, Dad I need to talk to you like now" Raven said without letting her tears show. "Sure Raven, tell us what's on your mind" Tonya said as she shut the T.V. off and looked and Raven along with Victor." Mom, Dad when I went to that party last week, me and Devon had a little too much and I starting feeling like shit and I took a test and now I'm pregnant" Raven said in one breath.**

**"RAVEN LYDIA BAXTER are you serious?" Victor said as he got out of his seat. "Mom, Dad, I m really sorry, I was going to call Devon but I wanted to tell you first, now you probably think I'm a slut too" Raven said as she cried again. Tonya and Victor walk next to Raven and hug her. "Rae, were disappointed in what you did but it's a good thing you know the father, and if Devon loves you, he would help you raise your child". Tonya said as she looked Raven in the eyes, "and plus you have Eddie and Chelsea to help you" Tonya added.**

**"But before we can continue this conversation, you need to tell Devon about this" Victor said. "Of courses dad, I'm calling him right now" Raven said as she walked to the telephone. "Hey Devon, its Raven" Raven said. "Hey Raven whatsup?" Devon said. "Devon I can't talk now, can you just come over like now, it's an emergency" Raven said, they hang up.**

**Devon comes and then Chelsea left.**

**"Devon, remember the party and how we had you know what?" Raven said. "Yeah Rae, I remember, Why?" Devon said a little worried. "Devon I cant believe Im saying this but I'm pregnant." Raven said.**

**Preview: How will Devon react? Please review.**


	4. A little surpise

**Here's the second part to make up for the time I couldn't write a lot during the week. Since I ran out of room, on the bottom, heres the preview. Preview: What is the Doctor trying to say?  
**

**Devon jaw dropped. "Raven are you sure? This can't be happening, especially around this time" Devon said in a spazzy way. "Devon, what do you mean?" Raven said.**

**"Raven, I'm moving in about 4-5 months to Florida" Devon said about to cry. "DEVON you can't be serious, why do you have to move, how am I supposed to take care of a kid by myself" Raven cried and ran to her room. "Devon, you can go home, maybe you can call Raven or Raven can call you" Victor said. "Sure, I have to tell my dad and mom too" Devon said and he walked outside.**

**Raven just cried and cried, she had all these feelings rushing in her, heck she didn't even get her pregnancy truly confirmed. Before she tried to call Devon, she called her Doctor who gave her number to an OB-GYN specialist. She called that number and made an appointment. Now she called Devon cellphone. "Devon, we need to talk, first I want to say I'm truly sorry about storming off like that I just got upset about you leaving, I really do love you Devon" Raven said.**

**"Its okay Rae and I thought about it, I spend as much time with you till I have to move, and when you have our son/daughter, I'll fly to San Francisco as soon as possible" Devon said. "Aww thanks Devon! But I have to ask you, can you come with me to my appointment, its tomorrow at 3pm" Raven said happily. "Of course Raven, I'll picks you up around 2pm okay?" Devon said. "Okay Devon, I love you, Bye" Raven said. "Bye Rae, love you" Devon said as Raven and Devon hung up at he same time.**

**(AN: I decided to fast forward 5 weeks)**

**Devon drives up to Raven's house; Raven comes out in her Red Juicy Couture jumpsuit and goes into Devon's car. They started talking "You think it's a boy or a girl? I think I'm getting fatter then usually because my mom wasn't that big when she had me" Raven said in a hyper voice. "Rae, there's only one way to find out, as soon, actually sooner is now" Devon said as he drove in the parking lot of the hospital. Raven and Devon got out and walked to the hospital.**

**"Raven Baxter?" The Nurse called. Raven and Devon got up and followed the nurse. "Raven I want to lay down, the doctor will be here very shortly" The nurse said. The Doctor finally walked in. "Hi I'm Doctor Larson, and I'll be your doctor thought your pregnancy, first what I would like you to do is to lift your jacket and shirt up so I can do an ultrasound" Dr. Larson said. Raven lifted up her jacket and shirt. After Raven did that, Dr. Larson put gel on Raven stomach and the doctor look around.**

**"Raven have you been feeling bloated and tired a lot?" Dr. Larson said as she was still looking around. Raven turned to Devon and then back to the Doctor. "Ya Dr.Larson, now that I think about it, I felt really bad and when I looked at pictures of my mom pregnant with me, she looked smaller then me' Raven said now that she thought about it. Dr. Larson smiled "Congradulations Raven and Devon, your having…………"**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I been super busy, Im about to go on vacation this Friday so I'll update before then. THANKS for reading my story!


	6. The Vision

AN: I would just like to say that I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated, I got back from Boston yesterday, so now I'm going to try to write 2 more chapters to the story, but I will like to acknowledge Momma Love, thank you so much for that review Ashley, you were one of the people who wrote a great review of my story. As for the people who hate my story, get a life, I don't have to quit my story. Here's the 6th chapter of my story, thanks to everyone that been reading it.

-Fast forward, Raven is now 6 months pregnant-

Raven was getting heavier by the month, luckily she we be able to take a couple months off for school, Her teacher are going to fax her homework and assignments until she gets back. While Raven was at home, she wondered if anyone heard about her being pregnant…..

"Oh my goodness Loca did you hear about RAVEN?" Muffy said to Loca when they were getting their books. "No, what happen?" Loca said with part of her jaw down. "Well I heard from Suzy, whose friends with Jackie, who friends with Elle, is that Raven is… get this PREGANT!" Muffy said in her little annoying voice. "OH MY GOODNESS girl you gotta be kidding me, at this age once a whore, always a whore" Loca said. Then her and Muffy laughed there heads off.

Meanwhile Raven was still at home, she was sitting on her bed, when she felt a kick. She smiled and then said "I can't wait to see you guys already come out." She gently padded her stomach and finished her homework. As she was finishing her homework, Eddie and Chelsea open the door. "Hey Raven how are you feeling?" Eddie said as he sat on the couch along with Chelas. "Great actually, only 3 more months until I see my babies!" Raven said as she got happy. "I still have to get there cribs and all but I got 3 months right?" Raven said. Then she froze and had a vision, she saw a girl in the middle of the hallway after school near a puddle of water. "O SHIT you guys I just had a vision" Raven said and she got up and almost had a panic attack.

"Rae, what was it?" Chelas said with a worried face. "I just had a vision that I was going into labor at school, O know this can't be happen" Raven said as she sat on her bed crying. "Rae doesn't panic its bad for the babies" Eddie said. "You'll have me and Chelas with you and if that happens, we get an ambulance, no need to worry Rae okay?" Eddie said as he gave Raven a hug.

AN: I'm about to work on chapter seven, I think I'll have probably like 2-4 more chapters. Also you can email me for an idea to spice up the story.


	7. The nightmare

**A/N: Thanks you guys for your reviews, but I especially want to thank:**

**Grover T. Windpipe- Thanks for such a positive review.**

**Mark- Thanks SO MUCH, I mean really, now I hope that I can finish the story thanks to you.**

**Heylin Cobra- Thanks you a bunch for your interview as well.**

**Raven wasn't feeling that well today, but she decided to try to go back to school. So what if people know about her pregnancy? Ad least she still has her true friends. As Raven was getting dressed that scary nightmare kept coming back to her. She ended up taking a little cat nap on her bed again. "RAE YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, Chelsea and Eddie are already here" Victor yelled.**

**Raven jumped up, she finally got her book bag and walked down to the kitchen. "Sorry dad, I been having this strange vision, I keep thinking that I'm going into labor during school or something like that" Raven said as she got a drink and a box of cereal. "Well Rae, I don't know what to say, maybe your having one of your wacky visions because your pregnant, now you have to get going, Eddie and Chelsea got tried waiting for you so there in the car" Victor said. "I love you" Victor said.**

**"I love you to dad too" Raven said. Raven left to go into the car, she got into the back. "You guys I'm getting so afraid, I mean it could happen any time" Raven said as she was about to get tears into her eyes. "Rae doesn't sweat it, how bout we go shopping after school that can get your mind of this" Chelsea said. "Yea that can help Chelsea, thanks" Raven said.**

**The gang went to school and finally drove to the mall...**

**The gang starts walking into Nordstrom to the newborn section. "O Chelsea, this is SO cute" Raven said as she picks out a cute baby top. "O Rae you HAVE to get that, I mean it would look so cute on him/her" Chelsea said. "Rae you also have to get this" Eddie said as he picked a 49eers jersey. "Aww Eddie that is way too cute" Raven said as well.**

**Raven, Chelsea and Eddie were still looking for clothes. Half and hour later, Raven started to feel sharp pains in her stomach. "Oh my goodness you guys I'm getting really bad cramps" Raven screamed. Chelsea and Eddie Ran to Raven. "Oh my goodness Rae, did your water break?" Chelsea said with a worry face. Finally Raven felt something really wet. "Thanks a lot Chelsea; I have to go to a hospital NOW!" Raven said as she grabbed her stomach.**

**Eddie, Chelsea and Raven rushed into Eddie car, they put Raven in the front sit, so she could get out easier. "Oh my goodness you guys need to call Devon, its not even due yet, oh gosh, oh gosh" Raven said all worried. "Raven, it will be okay, just breath in and out" Chelsea said. (Fades to black)**

**Will they make it to the hospital in time?**

**What will happen to Devon and Raven's family?**


End file.
